


Game Play

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [22]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Endgame, Post Episode Fic, Sentient AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Post episode fic for Endgame VAYOREos was originally a game programme written by John.





	Game Play

Over the course of the afternoon he hadn’t really left their father’s desk, too content to make the most of it whilst being dirt-side.

 

Plus there had been the added advantage of watching Kayo and Alan gaming across from him. 

 

At some point he had lost focus, his gaze had drifted to the sunset beyond the windows and the pool. Oranges and reds reflecting like fire off of the ocean, shimmering and bright like the stars he so loved. The simple sight was more than worth coming home for. 

 

“John?” Eos asked softly, making him draw a deep breath as he looked up to her hologram.

 

“Yes Eos?” He smiled leaning back in the seat, “How are Scott, Virgil and Gordon getting on?”

 

“They are en route home. However, that is not what I wished to discuss with you.”

 

The statement hardly surprised him, had that have been her news she would have come out with it initially. Her curiosity unending and of great amusement to him, it was something different, something that challenged him to explain things that he would otherwise never truly think about. 

 

“John, I came to be as you created me as a game programme.”

 

Rubbing his chin with a fond smile, he nodded, “Yes, I did.”

 

“Yet, for as long as I have known you you have only played one game -- handball with Ridley, which is really more of a sport than a  _ game _ .”

 

He snorted, “I play chess.”

 

“I view that as more of an evolving puzzle than a game,”

 

Nodding again he smiled, “Okay, but I still don’t see your point?”

 

“Why do you not play games as Alan does? I have spent the afternoon participating in his game of Cavern Quest and found it to be rather  _ satisfying _ .”

 

Folding his arms, John raised an eyebrow, “Was this with or without cheating?”

 

“John!” He knew the tone of offence in her voice was teasing, “You know I don’t cheat!”

 

“Much.” He murmured to himself, “Alan told me you’d been playing the game and got through it far too quickly EOS,”

 

“Well it wasn’t very challenging… is that why you stopped playing and why you created a game programme?”

 

He leant back again, looking back to the darkening tones of the oceans, purples merging into the fire and dampening it. Thinking back he had to smile, back when he had had time and opportunity to create such games to entertain himself once he had mentally and maturely grown out of such games. 

 

“I guess,” He sighed, “It was something to challenge me.”

 

Eos was quiet for a moment before asking, “Could you make a game for me? Something like Cavern Quest but more challenging?”

 

He couldn’t help the burst of laughter that bubbled forward, “Eos I can code but to create something like Cavern Quest is a little beyond me,” As his stomach rumbled, he shifted to stand, smiling gently to her, “How about you talk nicely to Alan and Kayo? They might pull a few strings with  _ Sylvester _ for you.”

 

Her tone was instantly light as she asked, “Do you think?”

 

John had to grin, “As Mom and Dad taught us, you never know unless you ask. Now how long until the others are back?”

 

“Forty minutes approximately, now please excuse me whilst I go and speak to Alan.”

 

Shaking his head, he swiped the hologram closed before heading down to the kitchen to start on some dinner for everyone. 


End file.
